Defense industry of Huria
The Hurian defense industry is a major facet of the Hurian economy and industry, as well the main supplier of weapons and equipment for the Hurian Armed Forces. The cost of production is very low given the long history of the military-industrial complex developed in Huria under Supreme Commander Quentin Williams during the 1920s. The Hurians export none of the products, ensuring that no other nation has access to Hurian technology at any time, thus ensuring that in the event of a war, Hurian combat vehicles and weapons will not be fighting equally capable Hurian-made weapons and equipment. The Hurians aimed for self-suffiency in all areas of their military, and thus their weapons are of the highest grade to ensure that the nation has no need to import better equipment. Manufacturers *Keino Arms Company *Mkazo Industries *Enyiazu Aeronautics *Reyner International *Tanui Aircraft Corporation *Maranga Aviation Industries *Nishati Electric Industry *Musanze Defense Systems *Huria Ironworks *Nyundo Heavy Industries *Robotteknik Weapons and Equipment Small Arms Armored Fighting Vehicles Artillery Aircraft Abbreviations in Hurian defense industry Small Arms Format: Abbreviation = Swahili Text ("English Text") *'T' = Toleo ("version") *'KB' = Kupambana Bunduki ("combat rifle") **'VB' = Vita vya Bunduki ("battle rifle") **'SB' = Shambulio Bunduki ("assault rifle") *'BT' = Bastola ("pistol") *'M' = Mfupi ("carbine") *'MK' = Masharti Kifaa ("attached device") *'MMB' = Mabomu Mashine Bundiki ("grenade machine gun") *'MMK' = Moja kwa Moja Mabomu Kizindunzi ("automatic grenade launcher") *'RDM' = Roketi Drivs Mabomu ("rocket propelled grenade") *'MB' = Mashine Bunduki ("machine gun") **'MMB' = Madhumuni ya Machine Bunduki ("general-purpose machine gun") **'NMB' = Nzito Mashine Bunduki ("heavy machine gun") *'BNM' = Bunduki ya Nusu Mtombo ("submachine gun" or "machine pistol") *'UMR' = Usahihi Makli Risasi ("precision sharp shooter rifle") *'PBUB' = Polisi Binafsi Upakiaji Bastola ("police self-loading pistol") *'U' = Ukimya ("sound dampener", "suppressor") *'MRB' = Mkali Risasi Bunduki ("sharpshooters rifle") *'KN' = Kupambana na Nyenzo ("anti-materiel rifle") *'JM' = Jotoridi Mzigo ("Autoloader") *'ZMB' = Zima Mashine Bastola ("universal machine pistol") *'ZKB' = Zima Kupambana Bastola ("universal combat pistol") *'ZBUM' = Zima Binafsi Upakiaji Mfupi ("universal self-loading carbine") *'ZBUB' = Zima Binafsi Upakiaji Bastola ("universal self-loading pistol") *'DK' = Darubini Kuona ("telescopic sight") Vehicles *'K' = Kifaru ("main battle tank") *'KAM' = Kivita Askari Mchukuzi ("armored personnel carrier") *'KGM' = Kikosi Gari Mapigano ("infantry fighting vehicle") *'KNG' = Kivita Nyepesi Gari ("airborne infantry fighting vehicle") *'KUG' = Kivita Upelelezi Gari ("air reconnaissance vehicle") *'KMG' = Kivita Mapigano Gari ("armored fighting vehicle") *'KSMG' = Kifaru Saidia Mapigano Gari ("tank support vehicle") *'MUG' = Mwanga Usafisi Gari ("light transport vehicle") *'MSG' = Mwanga Shirika Gari ("light utility vehicle") Artillery *'SB' = Shamba Bunduki ("field gun") *'NB' = Nzito Bunduki ("heavy gun") *'BDB' = Binafsi Drivs Bunduki ("self-propelled gun") *'NKL' = Nyingi Roketi Lori ("multiple rocket launcher") *'KMU' = Kombora Mfumo wa Ulinzi ("missile defense system") Aircraft *'R' = Ardihini Shambinlio ("ground attack") *'M' = Mshambuliaji ("bomber") *'U' = Usafiri ("transport") *'E' = Elektroniki ("electronic warfare") *'G' = Mpiganaji ("fighter") *'T' = Tafuta na Uokoaji ("search and rescue") *'L' = Meli ("tanker") *'B' = Bariti-vifaa ("laser-equipped") *'N' = Nyingi-ujumbe ("multi-mission") *'C' = Uchunguzi ("observation") *'D' = Doria ("maritime patrol") *'P' = Upelelezi ("reconnaissance") *'Y' = Kupambamana-Nyambizi ("anti-submarine") *'K' = Mkufunzi ("trainer") *'H' = Huduma ("utility") *'A' = Majaribio ("experimental") Modified Mission Designations *'V' = Uvumi Kuchunguza ("drone detector") *'I' = Artiki ("cold weather operations") *'F' = Kiffa ("unmanned aerial vehicle") *'S' = Rais ("VIP") *'W' = Hali ya Hewa ("weather reconnaissance") *'N' = Nafasi ("space fighter") Former Aircraft Designations *'EA' = Denotes aircraft produced by Enyiazu Aeronautics *'TaK' = Denotes aircraft produced by Tanui Aircraft Corporation *'MaI, Ma, Mi' = Denotes aircraft produced by Maranga Aviation Industries Helicopters *'MH' = Mashambulizi ya Helikopta ("attack helicopter") *'UH' = Usafiri Helikopta ("transport helicopter") *'EH' = Elektroniki Helikopta ("electronic warfare helicopter") *'NH' = Nyingi-ujumbe Helikopta ("multi-mission helicopter") *'CH' = Uchunguzi Helikopta ("observation helicopter") *'KH' = Mkufunzi Helikopta ("training helicopter") *'HH' = Huduna Helikopta ("utility helicopter") Category:Economy of Huria Category:Military of Huria Category:Copyright